


Amazon

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think you can take her? Think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon

Dick's hard. you wanna fuck her, pound her, make her scream. Her great big tits are hanging out, all on for show. Clothes are barely there. Creamy skin wherever you look. In fact, can't even call it clothes. More like armour, vivid purple exoskeleton type thing that presses everything tight. Her cleavage is to die for. A bit of oil, lube it right up and get your meat trapped between 'em. First though, gotta win her over with your charms. Or beat her to the ground so you can fuck that pussy good. But Rachel being Rachel, won't be easy.

 

Should be fun though.

 

She slips out of your grip on her wrists, wallops you in the chest. You stagger back some, but hold onto your senses. And her other arm. Pull her into you, naked, muscled chest against her massive tits before falling backwards. You take the brunt of it of course, hurts to smash your shoulders off the ground. Rachel, the bitch, throws all her weight onto you. Heavy girl, toned muscle and womanly curves. You fucking love it. Choke when she forces her forearm under your chin. Turn your face and try to shimmy out from underneath her. Rachel's having none of it. Drops her ass right down on your stomach, drives all the air out of you. Spreads her thighs so you can see the puffy lips of her cunt, glistening wet. You try to get a hand up. She grabs it, twists the wrist, forces it down beside your head.

 

Fuck.

 

She's straddling your face. You can hardly breathe. The sweaty smell of her pussy slams into your nostrils. Your tongue forces its way up into her, like a little cock, except it can twist and curl and flick against her rock hard clit. She tastes so damn good, a musky woman with sweat-damp thighs clamped around your head. Rachel holds your arms to the ground and grinds hard into your face. You fuck her with your tongue best as you can, hungry, thirsty for her cum, dying to hear her wanton groans, waiting for her orgasm to distract her so you can start doing the dominating.

 

But Rachel's a clever little bitch. Leaves your tongue and jaw aching as she lifts herself up off of you. Though she lets you gaze at the soaking wet pussy you've been tonguing, flushed pink. Panting, smirking, she tells you she wishes she had a cock. Your gasping mouth looks ripe for fucking. She'd hold your hair tight and pound your throat till your mouth's full with her thick load. Her throaty voice and hot, fuck-you eyes make your dick want to explode. Rachel says she has better uses for it.

 

Pendulous breasts sway as she repositions herself over you. Spreads her lovely thighs wide and sits right on your stomach, all her weight, fuck your need to breathe. Brings her slender fingers down to her cunt and plays with the lips. Sinks a pair inside and furiously goes at it. You watch with tight eyes and tighter balls, hips jerking without your command. But you're going nowhere. Pussy juice splashes all over your chest. Rachel moans long and low, spreading her engorged lips for good measure. Waits till her squirt is done before running her fingers through the mess. Shoves her fingers down your throat.

 

Thirsty for every last drop, you suck on them even as you choke.

 

Rachel grabs your ankles, lifts and spreads your legs before you know what's going on. Squats down between them, hard muscles taut in her thighs. Shuffles forward a little, rolls her hips forward to catch the head of your cock with her cunt, and slams down onto it. She fucks you. Sweet mercy does she fuck you. Fucks you, pounds you, makes _you_ scream. Your dick's aching something fierce inside her cunt, squeezed to a rhythm by her walls. You can feel your balls in a vice, cum hot and ready to pump into her.

 

Rachel transitions, lets go of your legs and climbs up onto you, asian cowgirl. Or demon fiend. The breasty blonde bitch tortures you with the sight of your meat driving into her, pins your hands above your head and sneers into your face. Her teeth are bared, white and sharp. She clamps down on the spot where neck meets shoulders, bites and suckles, licks cool with her tongue, rolls her hips, clamps her walls, turns you all the fucking way on.

 

And you come.

 

She takes all of you into her, sinks down right to the root of your cock. You shudder beneath Rachel, weak, seeing stars, heaven, whatever exists beyond the beyond. You don't really care right now. It's all you can do to keep your eyes from rolling into unconsciousness. Rachel laughs in your ear, helps your pulsing dick out with a few contractions of her cunt. Sticky white flows in rivulets down your throbbing shaft, such is the volume of your load. You throw your head back and gasp, heavily. Rachel hovers over you, with that devilish smile of hers. Tells you exactly what just happened.

 

You've been thoroughly fucked.


End file.
